


What He Prays For

by weekendoffender



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendoffender/pseuds/weekendoffender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are all the things that Kaká prays for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Prays For

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "what he prays for" at the LJ community ALLDAYFOOTIECP. Oh, and this isn't beta'd so I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

He prays for a lot of things, Kaká does. He prays for his son's happiness and safety. He prays for the health of his loved ones. He prays for Real Madrid to win their next game. Prays to give thanks when they do. Prays for his wife's love and health. Prays that she'll always be happy. He prays for these things, Kaká does. Will tell anyone who asks, will say that yes these are the things I pray for.

But there are other things Kaká prays for, things he keeps locked away within himself.

He prays every morning before he opens his eyes. Prays that the person sleeping next to him won't be his wife. He prays that it was a certain male instead. Prays that the world would accept that. Prays that his fans would still love him. Prays that he could hold his man's hand in public. Prays that he could raise Luca with two daddies. Prays that he could take his lover out to dinner for their anniversary. Prays because he really wished he felt guilty for all of this.  
Prayers that only one other person knows about because that person prays for the same thing.

And as he's driving to his lover's house with a present on his pocket, he prays that he can make today as perfect as possible.

And when Cris opens his door with surprise, Kaká grins big and bright at him and nervously thrusts the small box into his lover's hands with a quiet 'happy anniversary' and Cris looks like he's about to cry.

"I I hoped… I knew you'd remember"  
"How did you know?"  
"Because I prayed for it Ricky, I prayed for it all."


End file.
